The present invention relates to virtual computing, and in particular, to a system and method of controlling access to information in a virtual computing environment.
A virtual computing environment is a computer-based simulated space, which may for example allow for multiple users to inhabit and interact using avatars. As used herein, the term virtual computing environment refers to virtual environments and virtual worlds implemented on computer systems. The term virtual computing environment, as used herein, does not refer to virtual machines such as virtual servers from VMware®, for example. Avatars are typically depicted as three-dimensional graphical representations of each user. Communication between users range from text, graphical icons, visual gesture, or sound. Users in a virtual computing environment often have personal spaces. Personal space may be defined as an invisible area surrounding a user which functions as a buffered comfort zone during interaction with other users. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical virtual computing environment. System 100 may include a client computer 102 and client computer 104. A software application that enables communication and interaction in the virtual world may be installed on client 102 and client 104. Clients 102 and 104 may access server 108 over the internet 106. Server 108 may include virtual computing software 110.
One problem in current virtual computing environments is controlling access to data or functionality associated with objects in a virtual computing environment (virtual objects). In a virtual world, it may be beneficial for users who have access to certain virtual objects to control access to such objects and the data or functionality associated with such objects. In a virtual computing environment, it may be desirable to share the data or functionality associated with objects with other users. However, there is currently no efficient mechanism for allowing users to limit access to objects and associated data in a virtual world by other users. Thus, it would be desirable to improved system and method of controlling access to information in a virtual computing environment.